Captain Hook (James Hook) VS Captain Hook (Killian Jones)
James Hook VS Killian Jones is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Captain Hook (James Hook) from Disneys Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Killian Jones) from Once Upon A Time. This page was created by Timpack and is his thirtheenth written Death Battle. The next battle is Yang Xiao Long VS Rath while the previous one was Team Rocket VS Arukenimon and Mummymon 'Description' Disney VS Once Upon A Time! Of all the different versions of Captain Hook in fiction, these 2 are probably the most popular incarnations. Who’s the best swordsman though? It’s time for the pirates of Neverland to find out. '' 'Intro' Wiz: The sea is a dangerous place. Harsh winds, tsunamis, whirlpools, and dangerous sea life are all things that can send one plummeting into the depths below. '''Boomstick: The one group that is brave, or stupid, enough to challenge the ocean everyday are pirates and one of the most well-known pirates is Captain Hook. Personally, I would have gone with Jack Sparrow but Hook is a good replacement I guess.' Wiz: There exists many different versions of this famous pirate across fiction but the 2 most famous incarnations shall fight today to determine who is the true captain of the Jolly Roger. Boomstick: James Hook, The Cunning Pirate Obsessed With Peter Pan From Disney. Wiz: and Killian Jones, The Swashbuckling Reformed Villain From Once Upon A Time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'James Hook' Boomstick: If one have never heard of Disney before, that person must have been both blind and deaf growing up. The house of mouse literally have their hands in everything nowadays from Star Wars to Marvel. What they are mostly known for though is their classic films like Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and, my personal favorite, Peter Pan Wiz: That movie was ok I guess. I myself enjoyed movies like Big Hero 6 a bit more. Just think of the possibilities one could accomplish with those microchips and medical robots like Baymax. The possibilities are endl…….. Boomstick: Less boring science crap please Wiz and more facts on today’s combatant so that we can get this battle started already. ''' Wiz: Sorry! Getting back on track, most Disney films share something in common with each other in that the villain is often more popular than the titular hero. James Hook AKA Captain Hook is no exception to this rule. '''Boomstick: Hook? Did his mother really give him Hook as his last name as a baby? Either she is a clairvoyant or wanted her son to grow up to become a one-handed pirate. Regardless of his name though, Captain Hook is one of Disney’s most famous villains for a reason. Wiz: Not much of the Captains backstory is known but what we do know is that during one of Peter and Hooks clashes in the past resulted in his left hand being cut off and being fed to the Tick-Tock crocodile. Because of this, Hook swore revenge on Pan and since that day has been constantly tried to kill him by any means possible. Boomstick: While constantly being foiled by the immortal prankster at every turn, the good captain has proved to be a worthy opponent to Pan many times in a row. He has shown incredible swordsmanship in his duels against Pan and other Neverland inhabitants like the Pirate fairy Zarina. He also quite intelligent as he has been able to trick Tinkerbell and Wendys daughter Jane into being pawns in his schemes. This is impressive since both of them freaking knew Hook was a bad guy and not trustworthy. ''' Wiz: Other than his trusty rapier which is his preferred weapon of choice, he is also know to use his hook for extra damage in combat along with his pistol. It should be noted though that he rarely uses the pistol in the middle of combat which tells us that Hook heavily depends on his rapier in a fight. '''Boomstick: That’s not exactly a bad thing since he managed to defeat Tail Spins Don Karnage in a swordfight over some treasure……….....I’m not joking. This really happened. If you don’t believe me, check on YouTube or something. It shouldn’t be that hard to find. Wiz: The Don Karnage feat is impressive but there is something that trumps that feat in every way and really show Hooks potential. What is this feat you ask? I am of course referring to Hooks many encounters with the Tick-Tock Crocodile and the giant Octopus. Boomstick: Huh? What are you talking about Wiz? Sure those scenes are comedy gold but I don’t see how they contribute to his capabilities as a fighter. ''' Wiz: Let me explain. During the encounters with the crocodile and octopus, Hook had shown off a lot incredible feats that no normal human would be able to accomplish. He has jumped incredible high into the air, been swallowed and forced his way out, shown great durability, and even run on water for a few seconds. In summary, this proves that Hook is far more durable, agile, and fast than most humans. '''Boomstick: That is impressive and definitely raises this pirate to new levels especially once you add Hooks random temper tantrums. When Hook becomes really angry, it is as if he loses all self-control and goes on a murderous rampage. Pan is lucky that he can fly otherwise he would have been sliced in half years ago. Wiz: Yeah Hook is a skilled fighter when he wants to be but the advantages his anger gives him is usually spoiled by his own incompetence and cowardliness. He is intelligent but he always loses to Peter Pan and the lost boys for a reason because of his, Smee, or his crews bumbling ways and bad luck. Boomstick: Loses is an understatement. He is freaking defeated by a flying kid with a short knife, a little fairy with serious jealousy issues, and a gang of children in animal costumes that use slingshots all the time. I thought Team Rockets resume was bad but the pirate captain makes them look good in comparison. Wiz: Still James Hook is not to be underestimated in any way as even with his flaws, he is one of Peter Pans most despicable enemies. Boomstick: He is definitely one tough pirate. He once even fell from the mast of the Jolly Roger and Pan being the trickster that he is let go of an anchor right above him at the same time. That anchor collided with Hook so hard that he smashed through the hull of his ship and down to the ocean floor in just a couple of seconds but he still had enough strength left in him to avoid becoming octopus food. That’s kind of insane and I love it. Wiz: Don’t mess with the captain of the Jolly Roger. Peter Pan: Well well, a codfish on a hook. Captain Hook: I'll get you for this Pan if it's the last thing I do! 'Killian Jones' Wiz: Revenge can lead one down very dark paths. What lies at the end of these pathways is often murder, destruction, and death if you are unlucky. It is very hard to get off these paths once one have started giving in to revenge but a few beings have been able to do just this and get back to the right path. One of these people are Killian Jones.... Boomstick: AKA Once Upon a Times version of Captain Hook who is a real smooth ladies’ man, protector of Storybrooke, and currently is in a relationship with the savior and the person with one of the most confusing family trees ever made; Emma Swan. ' Wiz: Before he became a hero of Storybrooke, Killian was feared across the realms as the infamous pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. The reason he got the nickname of Captain Hook was because of the hook that was located where his left hand was supposed to be. It was also a reminder of what he had lost curtsey of the dark one Rumpelstiltskin. '''Boomstick: Not that I don’t feel bad for the guy but he totally had that coming. He stole Rumples wife after all and then made fun of the imp, who was freaking crippled and defenseless at that time, in pure daylight for everyone to see. Karma really sucks sometimes. ' Wiz: I agree although Rumpelstiltskin also went a bit too far when he murdered his wife for leaving him and cut off Killian’s hand. Regardless what we think on the matter, Killian’s response was understandable as he swore revenge on the dark one and decided to dedicate the rest of his life to killing him. '''Boomstick: While he hasn’t been able to slay his crocodile yet, he has accomplished many impressive feats regardless. He has defeated the likes of Blackbeard and Dr Jekyll with his trusty sword, taken down several crewmembers of the Nautilus, and while the dark ones OP magic might be too much for him; he has managed to hold his own against Rumpelstiltskin in a swordfight. Wiz: While Killian might not stand a chance against magical beings, everyone else is a different story. He has clashed sword with knights, Maleficents specter form, and Felix and survived each encounter. He has also shown great precision with his gun as he killed a lot of flying monkeys with it until he ran out of bullets while protecting Henry. Boomstick: Don’t forget Wiz that the pirate is really durable as well. Curtsey of the giant Anton, he was crushed by falling large pieces of rock and didn’t die. If that wasn’t crazy enough, he tanked a hit from Pans shadow that sent him sliding backward and has been sent flying through the air several times by magic users. This pirate really should be dead already because of all this abuse but he isn’t. Wiz: Yeah Killian is pretty durable and we haven’t even mentioned that day when Rumpelstiltskin beat him to a pulp with his cane only to get up and shoot Bell a couple of hours later. Boomstick: And then a car collided so hard with him that he needed to be hospitalized. Like I said; karma is a bitch. Wiz: His greatest accomplishment however is surviving the years he spent in Neverland under the reign of Peter Pan. As we know from a previous death battle, Pan is not someone to be trifled with. Boomstick: Did you really have to mention him again Wiz? I still have nightmares about him. Peter Pan from Disney is an immature brat but at least he is somewhat likable and not a freaking monster. ' Wiz: Sorry about that Boomstick. I forgot. Pan however isn’t the only thing that one have to look out for in Neverland. One must also be wary of Dreamshade which is extremely poisonous. Hook once almost killed the dark one with it so it’s very dangerous. With it, Hook can stand on equal footing with magical beings that he wouldn’t normally be able to stand up against. '''Boomstick: His hook is also enchanted so that it can rip hearts out of opponent’s bodies that can then be used to kill or control its owner. Disgusting but useful. ' Wiz: Killian isn’t perfect though. He has actually died a couple of times but was brought back because of plot armor. Also while he is good with a sword, he can also be very cocky sometimes and underestimate his opponents. '''Boomstick: This is especially evident when fighting women. When he and Emma clashed their swords once, he didn’t take the fight seriously at all and payed for it with a knockout punch to the face. This guy really loves punishment doesn’t he. Wiz: Killian might have started on a dark path and has his share of weakness but none of it really mattered in the end as he eventually found his happily ever after. Captain Hook: I may be a pirate but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart. Unless it's over me. 'Intermission' ' ' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Neverland, Disney’s “Peter Pan” The island of Neverland was burning. The dead remains of the giant octopus was being dragged below the water by foreign mermaids of another land, the lost boys were fighting for their lives against an army of sentient shadows determined to steal theirs, the mermaids in Mermaid Lagoon were slowly succumbing to an unknown virus curtsey of unknown assailants, and the fairies of Pixie Hollow could only watch with horror as their kingdom was being destroyed by a group of children in ragged clothing from their new prisons for life. Tinkerbell herself was banging her small fists against the glassy material of the bottle she was imprisoned in to no avail. The invasion of the island had begun and this was just the beginning. Above the clouds, another fight was taking place between Peter Pan and an unknown assailant. For once, Pan was not acting like his usual happy and mischievous self. This foe was beyond anything he had had ever fought before. This was not time to joke around. One mistake and he was dead. Peter was suddenly thrown backward through the air by an invisible force and then, as if he had been grabbed by an invisible hand, slammed down into the ground miles below him so hard that an enormous crater formed. Peter Pan (Disney): That hurt. At least Tink isn’t around to make fun of me. I would never hear the end of it that I lost to poor copycat. Suddenly his opponent simply appeared out of nowhere in front of him and looked down on him with an devious smile ???: Copycat eh? At least I’m better than the original. To think that there existed another Neverland out there in the multiverse and that the Pan of this universe turned out to be nothing more than a disappointment. Seeing his chance to get in fatal blow, Peter grabbed his knife from the ground and threw it at his assailant. It never made it to its target however as it froze in the air before turning around and embedding itself in Pans right leg. As Pan coughed up blood, his opponent just carried on with his monologue as if nothing had happened. Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time): Not that it is surprising though. Peter Pan never fails. What happened next was that the area around them suddenly was engulfed in a big explosion that echoed through the entire island. Many of the combatants throughout the island stopped momentarily to look at the giant smoke in the distance. Except 2 that was. Just outside of Neverland, a battle was happening on the high seas. 2 ships were currently docked besides each other and everywhere one could see, pirates were clashing with each other in a battle of blades. The leaders of the 2 pirate crews were involved in a fierce duel against each other oblivious to their surroundings. One wore a black leather jacket while the other wore a long crimson cloak. Both were known in their respective lands as “Captain Hook” which greatly annoyed the other. This duel wasn’t just a battle for Neverland but also for who truly deserved the title of “Captain Hook” James Hook: Give up you sorry excuse for a pirate. You dare make a mockery of me and steal my name. This is going to cost you dearly. Killian Jones: That’s funny coming from you and whatever it is that you are wearing on your head. No pirate I know of would ever let themselves be seen with such a horrendous hairstyle. James Hook: Shut up and fight bilge rat. It’s time to walk the plank. Killian Jones: I would like to see you try mate. FIGHT! As the pirates clashed their swords, Killian pushed Hook backwards and caused him to momentarily lose his balance. Hook did manage to parry the sword slash coming towards him though at the last second and followed up with a counterattack which Killian dodged. Following his counterattack, Hook sent several slashes of his rapier towards Killian who either dodged or parried them with ease until one of those slashes got Hooks rapier stuck in the deck. Before Hook could even try to pull his rapier out, Killian sucker punched him in the face sending him falling to the ground. Hook gave his opponent a fierce glare as he tried to get up on his feet but was forced to remain where he was as Killian sword was just a couple of inches from his face. Killian Jones: This is the best you can come up with? Even for someone who claims to be “Captain Hook”, I expected a bit more of a challenge. This imposter dared to make fun of him. For the moment, Killian was at the top of his list to kill instead of Peter Pan. It was time to prove his superiority over this second-rate pirate. James Hook: '''Please don’t kill me. I swear that I will leave and never come back if you let me go o great and powerful “Captain Hook”. Killian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his opponent’s pathetic behavior. This guy really wasn’t even worth killing but Pan had ordered him to kill this imposter and Killian really didn’t want to get back on Pans bad side. Seeing that Killian was contemplating whether to kill him or not, Hook saw a chance to turn the tables. His crocodile tears had worked perfectly. Before Killian could act, Hook kicked his opponents right leg so hard that Killian accidently let go of his blade. '''Killian Jones: You little…….. More Killian was not able to mutter before Hook got up on his feet and tackled Killian so hard that he flew into a couple of barrels that broke upon impact. James Hook: Who’s the true “Captain Hook” now huh? Killian Jones: I admit that you caught me by surprise mate but let’s see if you can survive long enough to get in another. Both pirates quickly went for their fallen swords before turning around to clash them against each other again. Killian had to admit that Hook wasn’t the worst opponent he had ever fought. The imposter was pretty fast and agile for his age and he had almost been pierced by that rapier of his several times. More skilled he was not however as Killians sword managed to slash Hook across his abdomen. The cut wasn’t deep enough to be fatal though as Hook continued their duel as if his injury had never happened. James Hook: Lucky shot scum. Killian Jones: If you say so mate. Only a couple of seconds later was Hook proved wrong as he was slashed once again creating a large x where he had been cut. James Hook: ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHh! With that second slash, Hooks eyes began to see red. This sheep imitation was really starting to get on his nerves. With great fury, Hook threw himself at Killian with such force that the pirate was forced on his knees because of the sheer power behind the blow. James Hook: DIE AND DISAPEAR FAKE! Killian managed to roll out the way to avoid being slashed by Hooks rapier but it still managed to slice his right leg causing Killian to bit his lip to not release a pained scream. The next swords lash missed barely as Killian got up on his feet and jumped backwards to avoid the attack. Pan would probably be here any minute now and would probably not be very happy that he hadn’t finished his mission yet. It was time to end this battle now. Killian Jones: Enough of this nonsense. Taking out his gun from his holster, Killian fired 6 bullets at Hook which all hit their marks. To the pirate’s surprise though, this did not slow down Hook at all as he was still charging at Killian with a murderous expression. Killian Jones: Okay? Lets try that again shall we. This time the bullets did slow down Hook somewhat as he fell on his knees and started grunting heavily. He did quickly take out his own gun though and fired 2 bullets at Killian. Both missed their target with large margin. Killian started to laugh at Hooks expense when suddenly a large piece of the mast fell down onto him and caused a huge hole in the ships deck. One of the bullets had hit one of the ropes keeping the mast in place and with it already very damaged by cannon fire, It easily broke free. James Hook: Finally I won. Next shall Peter Pan fall to my blade. Smee get over here and treat my wounds. Thinking that he had won, Hook did victorious pose as well as he could with all his injuries unaware that he was about to share Kilian’s fate in just a couple of seconds. James Hook: Smee where are y……..? Another piece of the mast suddenly slammed into Hook so hard that he lost his breath and unable to get out from beneath the falling mast. This wasn’t the end of Hooks misfortune though as a familiar looking person could be seen climbing out of the giant hole on the deck in front of him. Killian Jones: Did you miss me? James Hook: This isn’t possible. You’re supposed to be dead. I won. Killians body was a bit bloody but otherwise he was fine and ready to finish this battle once and for all. As he was about to stab Hooks fallen body, a ticking sound caught his attention. Hook also heard it and widened his eyes in fear. James Hook: '''He is here. Don’t let him get my other hand. Ignoring Hooks whimpering, Killian looked down at the waters below and saw a large crocodile staring hungrily up at the ship. The pirate then put 2 and 2 together and smiled in realization. So this was the crocodile of this universe that was responsible for his doppelgangers missing hand. This gave him an delicious idea. Hook looked in fear as Killian approached him with a smile. To his surprise though, Killian lifted the mast as much as he could to allow Hook time to get unstuck. Before he could ask why, Killian appeared in front of him and stabbed him with his hook. '''Killian Jones: Don’t thank me yet captain. I am about to make you crocodile dinner. What Killian had just said didn’t click with Hook right away as he was occupied why he wasn’t dead yet and why the hook simply seemed to phase through his body. Before he could utter a sound, Killian tore out Hooks heart out of his body. James Hook: How did you do that? You’re a magician; not a true pirate. Fight me like a man you scallywag or feel the steel of my hook. Before Hook could lung at his nemesis with his hook raised, Killian took Hooks heart and squished it causing the pirate to fall to the ground in pain. Killian Jones: '''Its poetic isn’t it. I can’t slay my own crocodile but I am allowing an alternative me to become lunch for another. Jump into his hungry jaws and disappear. Goodbye “Captain Hook” With that Killian walked away to help his crew take down the remainder of Hooks while Hook himself walked the plank and jumped down into the Tick-Tock crocodile’s jaws to never be seen again all the while screaming internally in his mind unable to prevent his fate. '''KO! Peter Pan looked down from where he was stationed in the air with a malicious smile as he watched the end of the battle of the Captain Hooks. This island was his now. First that mysterious island fused with his Neverland due to a dimensional disturbance and he got to fight a rather interesting opponent as a result of it and now this. Peter Pan, ruler of the multiverse, sounded rather good to Pan and this takeover was just the start. Every world would soon belong to him and then the real “game” would begin. ''- The Tick-Tock crocodile is resting peacefully in Mermaid Lagoon after finally managing to devour the codfish that had eluded him for so long.'' ''- Smee (Disney) and the rest of Hooks crew are forced to walk the plank while Killian and Smee (Once Upon A Time) looks on.'' 'Results' Boomstick: At least someone got a happy ending. For everyone else though, I fear for their safety. Wiz: This really wasn’t that close of a battle. Hook was the more durable of the two and his swordsmanship wasn’t that bad either compared to Killian however. The real reason for why Hook lost though becomes clear once we compared the worlds they hailed from. Boomstick: The Disney version of Neverland is nothing compared to Neverland from Once Upon A Time. Hook fight against young children with makeshift weapons dressed as furrys and their leader and constantly loses humiliatingly every time while Killian had to learn how to survive Neverland’s many dangers while also appeasing Pan by being his delivery boy or taking part in his “games”. ''' Wiz: When you also add all the other realms of Once Upon A Time and all the different types of creatures and enemies that Killian has fought, his experience trumps Hooks in every way. Killian might have lost a few battles but he has still succeeded far more than Hooks ever done. '''Boomstick: Like we said before, Hooks durability was his ace in the hole but this is greatly diminished by the fact that Killian has survived impossible stunts as well like being buried beneath several large pieces of rock. Also, Killians precision with a gun far outclasses Hooks far-and-between uses with his own gun. Wiz: The final nail in the coffin for Hook was that Killian possessed a small dose of magic while Hook did not. At any time during this battle, Killian could have used his hook to remove Hooks heart and either kill him directly or make Hook stab himself to death. There is also the Dreamshade which would greatly weaken Hook if used and give Killian the chance to strike the final blow. Boomstick: The berserker rage was Hooks last chance for victory but due to his own incompetence and ability to be goaded into making mistakes, it couldn’t give Hook the advantage that he needed. Wiz: Killian in the end proved to be a far more skilled pirate than Hook earning him the right to call himself the superior “Captain Hook”. Boomstick: In the battle of the hooks, Hook got hooked Wiz: The winner is Killian Jones Who are you rooting for in this battle? James Hook Killian Jones Did the correct captain hook win this pirate death battle? Yes No Category:Season Premiere Category:Timpack Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles